Ahnonay Poems
by Ordevaas
Summary: These are some of my poems written for the 14th Annual Truly Horrilble Ahnohnay Poetry Contest. They are based on Das Lied der Deutschen, Inno di Mameli, the Internationale, Jerusalem, and To a Mouse. One is original.
1. Das Lied der Ahnoneien

Das Lied der Ahnoneien

D'ni, D'ni über alles,  
Über alles in der Welt.  
Das ist vy Ahnoneibuilte,  
Zu schoeoffen Kädischgeld.  
Von der Mist bis an die Wasser,  
Üterspaze, Statüveldt,  
D'ni, D'ni über alles,  
Über alles in der Welt.

Kvaben, Menschen, Ningetreuen  
Sind gesens' mit Maschin' lang.  
Ven die Spheren start zu möven  
It kreate eine Klang.  
Den du go zu Kathedrale,  
Woher ist Gang der Ganggang.  
Kvaben, Menschen, Ningetreuen  
Sind gesens' mit Maschin' lang.

Eine, vier und zwei und drei.  
Eine ist das Wasserland!  
Säyin das ist Garternei.  
Kan teimtravel? Nein, du kan't!  
Eine, vier und zwei und drei.  
Üse Pellet von Er'kant.  
Nau du finisch Schellepathe.  
Late, miß Yeescha, nau du rant.


	2. Inno d'Anoni

Inno d'Anoni

Fratelli di D'nia  
arrivio l'Anonia,  
The helmeto di Cadiscio  
replaciti by giacheta.  
How isa Gravittoria?  
Nonsensi vogondola!  
The schiavi (the bahri)  
confusio did creó.

Join amichi in coorte.  
Isa time for quabi morte!  
Isa time for quabi morte!  
A bahro cava we will gó!

Join amichi in coorte.  
Isa time for quabi morte!  
Isa time for quabi morte!  
A bahro cava we will gó! Sí!


	3. The Intersphéricale

The Intersphéricale

Aris, yu rezidents ov D'niy.  
Yu khav t al' liv in a kev;  
But vyy kan razum liv in Garterniy  
By gryas ov Groer Kadishev.  
Dat vorld destryod'ya a lon' tim' ago,  
T faundashchon'ya, a, but den  
It vas tu erliy for postmortem,  
Dat anchent vorld yest' bakh agen!

KHORUS:  
Eto yest' nash Anoniy  
I nash kvabs i ning triys.  
S Intersferikalom  
De D'niy vil aris!

Khir yest' de first sfer, ful ov vater'ya  
Den fog, i star', i den statoy.  
It sims t biy al' tim'travelya  
But it kod biy yust trikeroy.  
Kadishev sims t biy kuyt nervos  
Ven vyy al' sey vyy vant t svim.  
Lik khyy khaz somting t khid' from os.  
I vondar vat's got intu khim!

KHORUS

Onliy vyy, vriters ov al' de vorld,  
S khevtii i garo,  
Khav got de ryat t Anoniy.  
No parazity, lik bahro!  
I if de terifya'ing tundar rols  
I if de blu litning gos by,  
Vyy kan go t sfer numbar von',  
Ver solnitse shinet alvey.

KHORUS


	4. An Ahnonay Bestiary

An Ahnonay Bestiary

Ning tree, quab, tuft of grass:  
These we note as oft we pass.  
In addition to all those  
We must mention the terrose.

Most would stop the list and say,  
"There is no more in Ahnonay,"  
Forgetting that which we know well,  
Our canine friend the doggerel.


	5. Terokh Jerusalem

Terokh Jerusalem

And did those feet in ancient time  
Walk upon D'ni's orange lake?  
Well of course not, for they would sink,  
Rust, and the infrastructure'd break.  
Where does his countenance divine  
Shine forth betwixt our scaffolding?  
In Ahnonay; 'twas builded there  
Along with the ball he's holding.

Bring me my KI of marble bright!  
Bring me something so I can see!  
It is so dark! I need some light!  
Show me the massive effigy!  
I will not leave despite my fright,  
Of the large ball in his hand.  
What if it falls? You know it might  
Crush me upon this metal land.


	6. To a Quab

To a Quab

Wee, four-legged, three-e'ed beastie,  
I just might eat thee for my feastie!  
Thou wad na be sae mickle tasty,  
An yet thou fear me!  
Ken that I still will rin an chase thee,  
To solve the spherie.

It is but my wee opinion,  
But thou may taste guid wi an onion.  
I do na ken if aw that rinnin  
May change thy flavour.  
Add to that a root of banyan.  
That, I wad savour.

I doubt na, whyles, but thou coud live.  
But still, poor beastie, I've a chiv.  
A thogin backer wi a teive,  
An thou art dust.  
I'm hungry an I'd thee outlive.  
Thou'd na be miss't.

Thy silly e'es about are goin.  
Thy happy life is now in ruin.  
I'm sorry that thou art for stewin,  
Na foggage green.  
A stew without meat's na for doin.  
It's na sae keen.

I hear that thou have a strange taste,  
But I'll na let thee go to waste.  
I'll eat thee to the very last,  
Though I maun share.  
Wi leftowers I'll make a baste;  
That may taste fair.

A wee-bit heap of terraise leaf,  
Coud change thy taste to that o beef.  
Now tenderize the meatie tough,  
Scrape off the mould.  
Warm up the meat with other stuff,  
If thou art cauld.

But Quabbie, thou do taste rotten!  
Thou cost me monie for this wee nibblin.  
The best made foods o quaibs an men  
May n' satisfie,  
An leae us naught but hunger pain,  
For promis'd gree.

Still I am blest compared wi thee!  
Na beastie ever eateth me.  
But och! Thou backwards cast ane e'e  
On me wi fear!  
An forward thou wi twa e'es see  
Escape's na there!


End file.
